SHEILD Agents
by Lillyann 2217
Summary: SHEILD Agents Blair and Lillyann share work at a coffee shop, but what happens when the other parts of their lives that they don't know about each other start to cross? Soon their lives will change with having powers of Inhumans and to be selected as the two new Avengers. (Blair is my friend's character that she is letting me use for this story) Updated to Ch. 8 on 12/14/17
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

 _Agent Lillyann Grey, we have a mission for you. Come by the SHEILD facility as soon as you can._

This email came at the perfect time because morning rush hour at Jitters. "Blair, sorry but I have to go. An emergency with the lawyering thing." I give a nervous laugh and wave goodbye. She doesn't look particularly happy, but I cannot help what my job intel's.

As soon as I get to SHEILD, I see exactly who I was expecting, Coulson. Many people do not know that he is still alive, but I am one of those people, _and_ I get the pleasure of working with him. Once I scan my SHEILD I.D. to get in the front door, the machine states, "Undercover Agent Lillyann Grey, clearance level eight." It was nice hearing it about the first ten times, but at this point I am ready to crush the damn thing.

"So Coulson, what's the mission?"

"You will get to work with an avenger you have not had the pleasure of working with yet. I do not know how you will feel about this, but let's get to your office before I tell you." We were walking down there so I could put the information on my computer for future reference. Once we get there he continues telling me, "You are going to be Steve Roger's lawyer."

I stop typing. " _The_ Steve Rogers? Captain America?"

I am grateful Lillyann got the text now, but she is a lawyer. How could something be so much of an emergency that she has to leave her other job a couple of hours before her shift ends? It really doesn't matter, I am just overreacting. I have had way too much on my mind lately.

"Hello, welcome to Jitter's! What can I get you today?" I try to say that in a happy tone like I usually do, but it doesn't come out that way since I didn't get much sleep last night. I was researching for my latest SHEILD mission. Sometimes working for them is a pain in the ass, but it is tremendously better than who I was working with before, and I like what I do.

Half way through finishing this order, I get a text saying, "Agent Blair Everdeen, we have a mission update for you. Come by the SHEILD facility as soon as you can."

"Tracie! Could you please finish this order? I have an emerncy I need to attened to now. Thanks!" I don't bother waiting for her reply because I know she will reply with a "Why?" and I am _not_ in the mood. I grab my phone and bag, then practically run out the door.

At the door of SHEILD, I am greeted by Maria Hill. I scan my I.D. and the machine states, "Agent Blair Everdeen, sniper, clearnece level eight." I hear it tons, but I will never get sick of it.

Agent Hill explains that someone is planning to attack Steve Rogers and his lawyer. She explains what they think the lady will look like and when, since I already knew the place of the mission. All I can think is that I get to _save_ Captain America.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

This last week has been hell for me. I have barely gotten any sleep, and I have to work for two people at jitters as well. Blair has been gone with an emergency at the shelter she also works at, and it is at a really bad time. For some reason, Steve has a lot of trouble with people so I actually have to do work for him, then with S.H.E.I.L.D., then work here, but double the work at Jitters, and Tracie isn't much help.

Close to the end of my shift, I get a call from Steve telling me there is someone here trying to talk to him, but he doesn't want her to talk to him until she talks to me. "Tracie! I have to go, about thirty minutes until the end of shift, anyway. Have a good rest of your afternoon!" I run to the back, and change as quick as I can into a black, very tight fitting, pencil skirt, white blouse, and a black blazer. I start to run out the door then remembered I need my purse, briefcase, and heels. Why are business clothes so complicated? I get all my crap, then run out the door and head to an office building, where Steve is with that crazy, impatient lady.

When I get to the building, Steve and the lady are at the entrance, I still can't believe that I am working with Steve, anyway, the lady goes straight to yelling at me. "I want to sue his ass! He didn't save the one thing that was important to me, and my phone!"

"Mam', please calm down. Let's sit over here," I point to the chairs facing each other, "And talk about this calmly."

"No. We won't talk." The lady gives me an evil smirk then pulls a gun on Steve. Luckily I knew this was coming, and was very prepared.

"Really, pulling a gun on Steve Rogers? You are going to regret this." I roundhouse kick her in the stomach, and she drops her gun. The lady goes to punch me, but I block it with my own arm and twist her arm back. I put her in a choke hold, and was about to give her a tranquilizer, because Coulson wanted her alive, but instead a bullet hits her in the forehead, right between the eyebrows. Steve looks scared for his life, and honestly I am too. I didn't know there would be sniper here, and that bullet could've hit me if I hadn't moved my head from behind the lady's when I heard the gunshot.

Steve is speechless, so I introduce myself, for real this time, "Hello, I am Undercover Agent Lillyann Grey from S.H.E.I.L.D." I hold out my hand for him to shake, and he slowly takes it and shakes it. "Rogers, you 'kay?"

"Oh, um, yeah. Just someone got shot right in front of me and my lawyer is actually a SHEILD agent. You don't seem like the kind of person that would work for them."

"Well, that's kinda what I strive for, Rogers. Remember undercover agent?" I just realized I am covered in blood and a dead person is in front of me. "Is that freaking Blair?"

"Who?"

"What the… Lillyann! Why are you covered in blood and why is there a dead person at your feet? And is that Captain America? I am calling the police."

"What, no! I didn't do this! This lady attacked him," I point to Steve, "Then someone shot her, from about there." I nod to an open window on the building across from where we are standing.

"Whatever, bye both of you. I will see you at work tomorrow, maybe."

Great, now the one friend I have in New York thinks I am a killer lawyer, and not in the good way. I call Coulson and tell him what happened, and he said that is the way it was supposed to go, they just didn't want to tell me. I am just curious, why did she show up after the sniper shot the lady, and ran away, and why was she gone around the same time I got my mission? It is probably nothing, though. This job, and just my life, has taught me to be paranoid and look at the little details, even if they don't matter.

Oh my god, that was very close. If Lillyann hadn't moved, that could have ended out bad, but I had to take the shot. At least I get to actually sleep tonight, after I finish my report on the mission. I am definitely going to Jitters tomorrow to work, after all that, I could use a different kind of excitement. I just don't know if Lillyann will be since she is probably traumatized.

Once I get back to my apartment, I plop down on my couch and turn the T.V. on so I can see what the news said about that Steve Rogers shooting incident. I love to hear what the news says about the sniper missions because they get it all wrong, and sometimes I wonder what is going on through their heads when they say that stuff. I work on my mission report as I am watching the news because it gives me ideas on how to explain what happened. There wasn't much to this report, because there was nothing going on I was sitting there, with my gun ready to shoot, and for a week, nothing happened. Probably my most boring mission ever.

I turn off my T.V. to sleep, but I hear voices in the hallway, but it doesn't sound like they are at my door. I look out the peep hole, but all I see is navy blue. I decide to open my door and it is Captain America talking to Lillyann. They stop talking and turn to me, and I see that Lillyann is already in her PJS, and very uncomfortable with the situation. "Um, hey. What are you doing here, Rogers? Talking to Lillyann, here, I mean."

"Oh I was asking-"

"No! No. She will make a big deal out of it."

I am curious now. I mean I have an idea, but I might be wrong. "What were you asking Lillyann?"

Steve looks between me and Lillyann, so I nod for him to go ahead, while Lillyann hides her face with her oversized sweatshirt.

"Well, I- I was asking if she wanted to go out for coffee. You know, to talk about what happened, what will happen, and such."

"Oooo a date!" I do a little dance, just to embarrass Lillyann, because I love doing that, especially when she thinks that I think she is a killer. "Wait, it will be in the morning, won't it? 'Cause, ya know, coffee date."

"One," Lillyann holds a finger up, "It is not at date, strictly business. And two," she puts another finger up, "We will be done before rush hour. I promise."

"Whatever you say about the date. But you better be done by then, otherwise I will definitely kill you." I give a slight laugh and wave bye, "You two have a good night, and Lillyann, why don't you invite him in? Be a proper house guest."

"This isn't even a house, and no. I need sleep. I haven't slept well lately because someone always has someone suing him or something of another. Goodnight, both of y'all."

Lillyann shuts her door, and I can hear it locking, then I tell Steve, "Dude, I need her for rush hour tomorrow, and she is hard to get through, about everything actually, so if you actually serious with liking her, chill. Goodnight."

I just opened up Jitters, when my morning usual, John, comes in. "Hey there, John. Want your usual?"

"Of course." He gives that bright smile he usual gives in the morning that makes a good start to my day, then asks, "Where have you been for the past week? It is mostly Lillyann taking my order, which she makes it almost exactly how I like it, but sometimes it is Tracie. No offence to her, but she cannot make the drink good."

"Oh, we had a big emergency at the shelter. Two litters of puppies and kittens that got abandoned, and we were short of staff anyway." I explain to him what was going on there while I make his drink, even though I wasn't really there. "Here you go, and have a good day!"

"Thanks. You too, Blair. Take good care of those animals!"

Lillyann was standing outside the door for a few minutes waiting for her, so called, "Business meeting" until Steve finally showed up. I can hear Lillyann scolding him for being late, because she wanted to help for rush hour.

They get a seat at a table, so I decide to work tables, even though I hate doing that. I just want to hear what they are talking about and see how awkward Lillyann is going to be. Steve starts to talk about Lillyann and something to do with SHEILD, but she tells him to be quiet when he talks so everyone in here doesn't hear it, so I have to move closer to them. It is getting louder in here, so I can't hear too much of the conversation, but what I can hear is stuff about SHEILD agents. It is nothing about the law.

I guess Lillyann sees that it is almost rush hour, so she stands up and says, "Well I have to go work. If you hadn't been late I could have probably cleared more up for you, but you will just have to go off of what you know. Bye, Rogers."

"You two done already?" Lillyann nods her head then goes behind the counter and gets her pad and pen ready for orders. "You seemed like you were having a good time. Not like I could hear what you were saying."

She rolls her eyes then takes an order. When she finishes, someone calls her phone and she answers, "Lillyann Grey, how may I help you?"

I can't hear what is said on the other line but she replies with, "Yes, okay. I am on my way." She hangs up and tells me, "I'm sorry, but I have to go."

"Ugh fine. I guess it's payback for being gone for a week."

"Haha yeah. Have a good rush hour!"

Now I get a call for a mission. Weird we both got a call at the same time.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Usually there is a small break in between missions, so this is weird that I just got a new one. Like Blair said, this is payback for her being gone for a week. As I get to the SHEILD facility, Coulson is there waiting for me, but he has a man standing on either side of him. They look like bodyguards, but he doesn't need them so I am confused.

"What's with them?" I nod to the men standing on both sides of him.

"Just some extra protection for a few days. Let's walk." I scan my I.D. to get into the full building and we start walking to his office. "This mission intricate and risky. You will be working for Hydra."

"What the hell? Why Hydra?"

"The Winter Soldier. We have to rescue him for _precautions_ , and her would be useful for Hydra intel."

"Have you talked to Rogers about this? Also, this seems idiotic. A SHEILD agent walking into Hydra saying, 'Hey y'all. I'm gonna find everything I need to know about this place, then waltz out with the Winter Solider.' Yes. You're so smart that you should work for NASA."

Coulson rolls his eyes then explains, "No have not, and you won't until we w=are ready. You are SHEILDS best undercover agent, so I know you will be fine. And thank you, I did want to do that for a while."

"Whatever. It is still stupid. Can you at least explain how it will go this time? I do _not_ want to be in the dark this time, especially considering I'll be with Hydra."

"That is what I was about to do. Anyway, you will have a sniper following you for backup and protection. She will intervene if needed, with bullets and ground fighting. Since you have a background in sciences, you will apply to work at Hydra as a scientist and try to find the Winter Soldier and what you can about them in the process. Once you get the Winter Soldier, you will get out of the facility as fast as you can, while keeping both of you safe."

"That sounds doable. Who is the sniper though?"

"She wished to keep that classified."

I furrow my brows in confusion. "But I'm level eight."

"She is a level eight too, and she wished to keep her identity classified. No more comments, Grey. Here is your application and you will have to do an interview. You will have an earpiece and your video glasses so we can tell you what to say. We have to have everything close to perfect, but _not_ perfect otherwise they will suspect something. Let's go."

"Let's get this over with is more like it." I mumble. I nod my head and I get ready.

As I walk into the lobby of the Hydra facility I become tense. Probably because it's _Hydra_ and when it comes to them, you have a reason to become tense. I am immediately escorted to the interview room and I see Ward waiting for me. _Holy Shit that is Ward._ Since I am wearing my video glasses, I raise my head and push them up my nose so Coulson and the sniper know to pay more attention. Also, they were sliding down my nose, which I hate.

"Lillyann? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Yeah, hi, Ward. Well I'm obviously here to do an interview so I could work here." I really hope that he cannot tell that I am lying. He was an undercover at SHEILD, and I am now an undercover at Hydra.

"Why though? You have always been loyal to SHEILD, and now you are here."

"We thought you were too, but guess what. People can change. I guess I just realized what I should actually be doing with my life, and none of it involves SHEILD." AS I say that, I can hear Coulson freaking out in the background and the line goes out. I don't think it is anything bad, he is probably just talking to the sniper.

"Fair enough. You are finally thinking straight." _Not necessarily straight._ "Take a seat, and tell me why you want to work here."

"Well, I love what Hydra is doing and I want to help y'all in any way I possibly can. Though, I would love to be a scientist because I feel like I could be very useful in that field of work."

"Why not being an undercover agent like you were at SHEILD?"

"That was forced on me. They would not listen to what I wanted, and I felt that Hydra would." I give him my best puppy dog eyes. The truth about the undercover agent is not true, and I don't know where I would be without SHEILD.

 _"Lillyann Grey come out now!" A voice yells from the other side of the box I am hiding behind. "I know you are in here. We won't hurt you!" I have been doing many illegal things lately so I am doubtful. "Please, Lillyann." The voice pleads._

 _I come out of hiding only for the fact I only hear one step of footsteps and that means I could fight my way out if I needed to. "Who the hell are you and why are you here?"_

 _"I am Agent Phil Coulson from SHEILD and I would like you to come with me. We will not hurt you, lock you up, or anything like that. We just want to make sure you are okay." The man holds out his hand and I slowly take it hoping I can trust him._

"That makes sense. Now we are going to do the lie detector test to make sure you are being truthful."

 _Shit._ "Well do you trust me or not? I came here practically begging for a job. I am not sure what I would do if I don't get it."

Ward looks at me like he is thinking about what I said, and I hope he believes me. "Welcome to Hydra, Lillyann Grey."

 _Hell yeah._ "Thank you, Ward. When do I start?"

"Now. We are short a few scientists and have a pretty big project needed to be done. I'm gonna hand you over to our… what do we call her… a so called 'Tour Guide' so she can get you started here."

The lady appears, shows me around, and tells me what I need to do. I am supposed to find a quick way to get people to comply if they did not originally. I would much rather be doing something else but I don't have much of a choice.

A month goes by and I finally find the cryochamber they are keeping the Winter Soldier in. The room is fully secured, electronically, so that means I could definitely get passed it. The only problem is that I do not know how long I have until the guards realize the system is offline. I assume that it would be about a minute and a half because the system looks a bit older. I look through the small window in the door and see that the technology _in_ there is updated but not that complicated because I've seen these in SHEILD before.

I stay late tonight so I can sneak into that room. I figured out that the guards sleep during the night shift, probably because they know that no one messes with them and they are getting paid to do nothing. I unscrew the keypad from the wall and cut all but two wires which alert if the keypad has been disconnected. A wire I cut is for the cameras in and around the room, so when I cut it, it showed me walking up and leaning against the wall. Another wire I cut was for the lock on the door, so when I cut it the door opened. As I get into the room I let the sniper and Coulson know that I am in there safe and sound. Getting the soldier out is not that hard because all you need to do is pull the lever on the chamber to turn everything off in there, and press a button to open the door.

When the door opens he jumps out of the chamber and almost yells, "Who the hell are you?"

"Barnes, I am Undercover Agent Lillyann Grey from SHEILD and I am here to take you to a safe location. We will not hurt you in anyway, but we need to leave now."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

I sigh because we will get bombarded with guards any second. "You remember Steve Rogers? You are going to get to see him again. Let's go."

He finally agrees but we only get about an eighth of the way out before Hydra agents come out from all angles. At that moment, I am thankful for the sniper.

 _Fuck._ Lillyann and Barnes are getting full on attacked but at least I can help. I am putting bullets in people's brains left and right and Barnes looks completely terrified. Lillyann is quick on her feet, though. She is fighting people while keeping Barnes out of the way of bullets and out of getting hit. She has easily taken down nine, if not ten people while keeping Barnes safe. Once they get out of all the agents, I come down to them so we all can get the hell out of here.

I step on the window seal, tie one end of the hook I have to the window, throw my grappling hook to the next building's window, then when it grabs I grab my rife put it over the hook and slide down. As I am about to touch the ground, there is an explosion and everything goes black as I hit the ground.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I wake up and see Lillyann passed out on the floor. I notice, too, that Barnes' metal arm is not on him anymore. As I sit up, I feel that my whole back is scorched and I can barely move, but I do notice that Barnes is running to me.

 _Dakota had stepped on an old land mine. We are working together on a small mission and we are changing location to follow a target we are tracking. It is just us two and I have no idea how to deactivate the older models of landmines._

 _"What do I do? All I have is my rifle and pocket knife."_

 _"Blair, I have step off and it'll blow."_

 _"No, you can't." Tears start streaming down my face, "I can't lose you. I can't."_

 _He presses his warm lips against mine one last time. "I know. I can't lose you either, but what is it that they say? If you love someone you'll let them go? I love you, Blair. Now go."_

 _"I love you too, Dakota." I press a kiss on his cheek and turn around running, doing my best not to look back. I hear the explosion, feel the heat of the fire, and feel it hitting my leg._

"Woah, Blair. Are you okay?" _Is he really asking_ me _that?_ He is missing an arm and Lillyann is passed out on the floor with a giant gash on her stomach and leg.

"Yeah. Go check on Lillyann and see if she is _alive_." I sounded harsh but I hurt way too much and she does kinda look dead…

He nods and when he gets over to her he checks her pulse. "It's strong, but not steady. That is not surprising considering she was right next to a cryofreeze tank. That stuff does some weird shit to you." He shakes his head and walks back to me. He checks out my back and while doing so he puts his hand on my head and moves it so he can take a closer look at my neck. "It seems like you just have severe burns on your back. We really need to find a phone and call an ambulance."

"Coulson already knows what happened and has a few coming. Though we only need three. He's always dramatic."

He starts to say something but is interrupted by Captain running in and going straight to Lillyann. _Damn, this boy has fallen way to quick._ He practically shakes her awake and when she wakes up she throws a punch at him, but he catches it.

I let out a laugh. "Hey there, Lillyann. Such a fun way to figure out who we really are, right?"

She grunts. "Yep. Rogers, you can move now. I would like to sit up." She tries to sit up but then falls right back down. I assume that it is because she also has a long cut on her arm that goes from her shoulder to mid-forearm. "Okay, well, I do need help." I know she hates saying that because she rarely asks for help. That was just how she grew up, and she couldn't help it.

The ambulances get here fairly quickly and aren't needed too much because Coulson is here. Also, we aren't going to any plain ole hospital, the SHEILD one, of course. Steve helps Lillyann up and Bucky helps me up. His hand is so warm and caring, I never thought the Winter Soldier would have that kind of energy. _That sounded really fucking hippie._ Lillyann is blushing as Steve practically carries her and I am doing my best not to laugh. The sight is amazing: Tiny, puny Lillyann against giant, muscular, dorito Steve and I wonder what she thinks of it.

About two weeks and a lot of doctors go by and we are finally cleared for missions. We never actually completed the full mission and we both want to but are nervous.

"This doesn't seem like a good idea." Lillyann says as we get to the backdoor of the Hydra facility. Her mission suit is an all black, tight fitting jumpsuit with a leather jacket, knee high boots with skinny heels, and holsters for handguns and knives. _How does she wear all that?_

"Well we need those files." It is strange not tracking someone from up above with my rifle. I have a hatred for ground missions, mainly because I have more of a chance of dying.

A person comes around the corner and throws a punch at Lillyann. She grads his fist and puts him in an arm lock and his arm cracks as he falls to the floor. She pushes him on his back and steps on his stomach with _her heels._ She punches him one last time and turns to me. While all that was happening, I was hiding behind a desk.

"Why are you hiding behind a _desk_?"

"I- I fightish long distance, not hand to hand. I know how to, it's just not my preferred thing."

She lets out a giggle and motions for us to continue.

"How did your shoes not break?"

"The inside is lined with vibranium so I can do things like that. It makes my job so much easier."

"Cool! What room are we looking for?

"This one." She points to the door with a broken keypad and a large lock on it. She quickly picks the lock and doesn't look around when she goes in.

"Why didn't you look to make sure no one is following you?"

"When you have done this job for a while, you learn to sense other presences."

 _So she does has a sixth sense._ I looked around the hall, and I didn't see anything. The room has an empty chamber that is circular and glass. It is very small, has a strange lock on it, and has a white top and bottom. It looks claustrophobic and scary, just like everything in Hydra. I have no idea how Lillyann survived here for a month, or how anyone survives here at all. We both have latex gloves on, which is good since we are touching practically everything in there. Lillyann is throwing files left and right until she finds the one she wants.

"Finally. Now let's get out of here."

We take a few wrong turns down the bland hallways and end up at the end of one which is by a glass window. The view is spectacular, but we cannot stay here because we are in Hydra. As we turn around and walk down the hallway, we are instantly surrounded but agents with nowhere to run. _This here is why I hate ground missions._ There is no other option than to jump out the window, three stories down. It's possible, but always scary.

"We have to jump."

"Oh hell naw."

"It's the only way we can get out of here. It is jump or die. On three."

Her blue eyes got big with worry, and I could see all the colors got deeper. The rims of her eyes start out a dark blue, and as it gets closer to the center it fades into the colors of the sky, and then they finally turn a grey. They are usually brighter, but they are now dark.

One, two, three…"

We leap out the window, and about halfway down, as I start to tuck to roll, wings come out of my back. _Fucking wings._ I'm not even sure what happened. I notice that Lillyann was about to roll too, when columns of water come out of her hands and lower herself to the ground. _What the hell is happening?_ I only just now notice that I am flying in circles and Lillyann's hair changed. It is usually long, curly blonde hair, now it is wavy fading from dark blue to aqua and lastly sea green. I pull my hair in front of my face and that didn't change, but I now wish I had a mirror to see what the hell these wings look like and if anything else changed.

Once we get to the ground, there are tons of people and camera crews surrounding us, and we cannot be seen. Lillyann read my mind, _we have to get the hell out of here._ We both run in the direction of the SHEILD facility with our heads low, her water trail, and my wings. We get into the facility, scan our badges and don't show that we see anyone. All our physical features went back to normal, but I could tell that my back was bleeding. We quickly find Agent Phil Coulson and Maria Hill, and they stop talking when we walk in the room they were in. I don't blame them, we are covered in blood, are wet, and look somewhat beat up.

Lillyann holds up the files and says, "We completed our mission."

"Well done. Though, you two almost dies, got on the news, Blair, you sprouted wings, Lillyann, water was coming out of your hands." Both the agents look concerned and I am too.

"Yeah…" Lillyann and I said at the same time.

"Let's get you two checked out by Fitz and Simmons."

Fitz-Simmons patches up Blair's back and have people run some tests on her. They run tests on my, and focus on my arms. They are covered in black and blue from my wrists almost to my elbows and they figure out it is because of my ability to create and manipulate water.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This is truly amazing. You are having the same reactions Daisy had to these these tests without actually being Inhuman!" Simmons explains a little too enthusiastically.

"How is that possible? If I am not actually Inhuman, then how am I able to manipulate water and have the same reactions?"

"I honestly have no idea. We'll make gloves that will protect your arms some and make them not as bruised."

"'Kay, just do something cause they hurt like hell. Also, how am I supposed to control my powers?"

"Ah, we will find someone to teach you. Daisy most likely will, especially since you two have alike powers." Fitz tells me.

I have only met Daisy once or twice and I really liked her which is a good thing. I don't do well with people…

 _Phil Coulson took me into the giant place with nice, updated tech that would be really fun to hack into. I still am not sure whether I trust him, but I keep following._

 _Another man held out his hand and I grabbed it, twisted it, and possibly dislocated his shoulder. At that moment, two more large men come out in fancy suits and grab me. I kicked one in the nuts and punched the other in the stomach, but it doesn't do much. They take about two seconds to recuperate and one punches me in the gut while one comes behind me and grabs my arms._

 _Right as I think that I shouldn't trust this man, he yells at them to let me go. They release their grips and I crumple to the ground._

 _Coulson immediately comes over and helps me sit up. "Are you alright?"_

 _To be honest I'm not but I can't say that, then cry and look weak._

 _"Yeah." I end up croaking out and I do look weak. I lean on him while he in sitting there I the floor and I cry into his shoulder._

"For the mean time, you need to stay in the white chamber room thingy to keep you and other people safe."

"Are you fucking kidding me? I can't kill anyone with _water._ "

"We assume that since you can control water, you could shoot it frozen or at a boiling point. Because of that, you could kill or hurt someone and we need to be cautious."

"Ugh fine. But for how long?"

We are walking to the room as Fitz and Simmons explain what will happen.

"Basically, until we can figure out something to help your arms and –"

"Until Daisy can help you control your powers. We will be keeping a close eye on you."

"We just want to make sure that you have no weird side effects and to see your sleeping pattern because-"

"Coulson has told us that you have trouble sleeping most of the time and have nightmares."

"You only get about four hours of sleep a night right?"

"Yes but I don't need help with that."

"Yes, yes you do." Fitz-Simmons say in unison.

"No. I have been through this before. Wires are attached everywhere and people watch you sleep and there are beeping monitors and absolutely not. I am an adult and you can't do that to me if I say you can't. I am not one of those people that you bring in and are passed out and you can do whatever the hell you want to because they have no idea what is happening."  
They both give each other a concerned glance and Simmons says, "Okay. Well here is you room. We will bring you some of your clothes so you can be as comfortable as you can."

 _Ha comfortable._ "Okay thanks. Do you have a time frame of how long?"

"Nope. Enjoy!" Fitz pushes me into the room and shuts the door.

"Can I at least have my phone or something?!"

They keep walking an I know they can hear me because I have heard people yelling at me before. I love them like siblings, but they can be assholes sometimes.

This room is so _boring._ I don't know how people survive in here for a long time. I want to try to mess with my powers, but I am nervous and not sure how it would go down. I don't know how harsh it would be and everything else. Also, my arms are already extremely bruised and hurt so much.

I could take a nap, but people would be watching me. _They are always watching me._ I could beg for attention or my phone or something but I know they wouldn't listen to me. I just decide to take a nap because, sleep. Also they brought me some clothes, so I changed into my comfy PJS.

I wake up I don't know how long later, because there are no damn clocks in here, to knocking. _Who the hell would knock?_

I get up and when I look out the glass I see Rogers. I make a motion saying I can't open the door in here and he sighs. He walks away, comes back, opens the door and walks in like it is nothing.

"Hey, um, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I got your phone and I wanted to see how you were doing. I saw how bad the explosion messed you up."

I am trying to hide my arms so he can't see the bruises, though it is sort of hard because I am not wearing a long sleeve shirt. "Oh, thanks. I really am fine."  
"Then why are you in here and hiding your arms. Or more so attempting to."

"Reasons that I believe that you do not have the clearance level for." _Please leave. Please leave. Please leave._

"Okay… How long are you going to be in here?"

"I don't know. How long are you going to be in here?"

"I don't know. I thought you could use some company. Are you cold?"

I just now remembered that my 'comfy PJS' are short, tight spandex and a t-shirt. I can feel Rogers' eyes roaming my body, but I can tell he is trying not to. "Yeah, kinda."

"Here you go then." He hands me a sweatshirt and I quickly slip it on. It is way too big but very comfortable.

"Do you not want it? It is cold outside." It is currently mid-fall in New York, nearing Halloween, and it is so fucking cold. It is never this cold in the south in fall, and I swear I won't get use to the weather up here.

"I can survive. You get use to the weather if you grew up here." He is starting to act shy and it is super adorable.

"Okay thanks. One Question, though. What are you here giving me stuff and talking to me? I was meant to just save you."

"I just wanted to see you and check up on you. Bye."

I grab his arm before he gets to the door. "No. I'm sorry, I don't know why I am acting this way. Thank you for everything."

I give him a half smile and he responds with a nod and walks out of the door. "Rogers!" He ignores me and keeps walking.

 _Why do I have to be like this?_ I punch the wall and put a small dent in it.

 _It is my first training session with SHEILD and I not sure what and who to expect. Before the trainer gets here, I warm up by softly punching the bag that turns into very hard ones. I let all my anger build up, then I realize that someone had come in._

 _The person that had come in was a guy that had to be at least 17. He was tall, with short, light brown hair and his eyes were hazel. He was leaning on the door frame, just watching me kill the fuck out of this punching bag._

 _"Hey. Lillyann, right?"_

 _"Yeah. What is your name?" I wipe the sweat off my forehead._

 _"Scott. How old are you?"_

 _"I just met you. I do not go around telling people that are strangers things about me. If you want to ask me questions, answer your own first."_

 _He kicks the floor and nods his head. "Okay, Lillyann. I am Scott, sixteen, a trainer here at SHEILD. How old are you and what do you do?"_

 _"Fifteen and, um, I don't know. A run away fighting crime and doing my best not to get kidnapped or killed."_

 _"Oh okay." He seems deflated. "What do you know about fighting?"_

 _"A lot. What's wrong?"_

 _"Now? Nothing."_

 _"You seem upset, though."_

 _"Nah, I just wanna know your story."_

 _"Very funny. Do you wanna fight me or are you too scared to hurt me?"_

 _"Not afraid. If I beat you in a fight within the next hour, will you tell me some stuff about you?"_

 _"Deal." I hold my hand out for him to shake it._

I fall to the floor remembering that day and my new friend.

I put my back against the wall and bring my knees up to my chest as tears start to stream down my face. Then I remember that people are watching me because Coulson comes in and sits next to me.

"Go away." I say, my voice muffled.

He puts his hand on my back. "No, you need someone."

"No I don't." Bad timing because I fall into his shoulder crying like I used to do very often. "Can you get them to turn those damn cameras off?"

"Of course." He moves his arms in some motion to signal to turn them off. A few minutes later his phone dings and tells me that he needs to go but will check on me later.

For the past two hours I have just been sitting on the floor staring at the blank walls.

FitzSimmons have been poking and prodding my back for the past, I don't know how long and now they want to do a procedure while I am awake. _Why must this be my life?_

They both sigh, look at each other, then at me. Simmons says, "We are going to have to run some more complicated tests for the time being. Are you comfortable?"

 _The hell not._ "Yep. I just wanna get this over with."


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Ow! What the fuck are you doing?!" I am lying on my stomach and they keep doing weird shit to my arms. I am 99% sure they are skinning my alive. I kind of know what that feels like.

 _I get about punch in the face, but spit up blood this time._

 _"Tell me. What you. Know!"_

 _I lean forward, and he comes closer to my face. "You can go screw yourself." **Damn, I hate ground missions.**_

 _"Well I guess we will have to dig a little deeper." He sticks a needle in my neck, I fall asleep, and the next thing I know I am laid out on a table with just a tank top and spandex on._

 _"What the fu-"_

 _"Now we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Tell me what you know, or I will start digging. I bet you know that I have no problem with that besides this is my favorite shirt."_

 _"Yeah, well **you** should know that I won't tell you shit."_

 _"Okay then. Anytime you feel like telling me anything, just signal." The small man gives me a wink then a high-pitched growl. I am not even sure how he managed to do that._

 _I roll my eyes as he slowly scraps the top of my skin with the knife. It doesn't hurt, but I act like it does. Then he starts digging deeper, and it actually starts to hurt._

 _"I don't know shit you little bastard."_

 _"I may be little but that doesn't mean that I am not feisty."_

 _He slowly continues to get deeper until it feels like my skin is getting ripped off. **It actually might be.** I have been trying to undo the knots my hands are in since I woke up on the table. They are behind my back, so they can't tell what I am doing, though it is harder. _

_**They should have thought that through.** Finally, I get my hands untied and I don't wait any longer from there. I take my hands out from behind my back and grab the hand of the tiny dude that is holding the knife. I lift his arm up, grab his wrist with my other hand and twist it. I take the knife and stab him in the heart with no hesitation. As I undo my legs I hear footsteps coming down the hallway that sound like a herd of elephants. Then the window breaks._

 _**Dakota.**_

 _"Blair! Let's get the hell out of here."_

 _"I kinda have a problem. My legs are weak and I cannot stand. Also, I can barely move them."_

 _"Okay then, Princess." He swoops me up and carries me bride and groom style. When we get to the window he broke doing his dramatic entrance, and harnesses me to him. After flying through two windows, I don't remember anything else…_

"I'm sorry. I know this must hurt because we are digging into your back. Even with the painkillers, you should be able to feel this." Fitz tells me.

"Screw me, then. How much longer till you are done?"

"Not too much. We will give you sedatives when we are done so you can sleep well. It might help you feel a little better, too."

I nod my head, forgetting that it moves my entire body, and hiss at the pain.

Five more minutes later, theu tell me they are done and move me into a different room. They pump me full of drugs, then sweet, sweet sleep comes.

I wake up to Bucky staring at me. His was resting his head on his hands, leaning towards the bed when I came to. "What the- Why are you staring at me?"

"Sorry. I saw what was on that T.V. about you and Lillyann and got worried about you. You two jumped out a fucking window."

"Well, I, uh, I'm mostly fine. Thanks for thinking of me, I guess."

He nods, get up, and starts to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Um… To my room."

"Okay. Are you not going to say bye?"

"Bye."

I sigh because sometimes I want to give up on humans because they do not know the basics of life. _Stop thinking that, Blair. He's an ex Hydra assassin. He seriously does not know the basic way to act. Be patient._

My mind is now wondering, and I remember about Lillyann.

"Hello!" I am calling out for someone so I can find Lillyann.

"Hey, Blair. What do you need?" Steve asked. _Steve._

"Oh, hey. I was just wondering where Lillyann is."

He seems to hesitate with his answer, but does. "She is in one of those white box thingys."

"Okay…" _Why would she be in there though?_ "Wait, how do you know this?"

His eyes go wide and it is funny. "I went to see her. I guess." He looked down as he said that was rocking side to side with his hands in his pockets.

"Ooooohhhh. What did you two do?"

"Nothing, I gave her my sweatshirt and her phone."

" _Your_ sweatshirt?"

"Okay, I am not doing this right now." Do you need anything else?"

 _Damn, sassy._ "No. Bye then."

"Okay, bye, I guess."

 _Why do I have to work with people that are ninety years old and don't know how to interact with people? Well, Lillyann doesn't either, but that is not the point._

It has been two days, sitting here, and doing absolutely nothing. I keep thinking about Lillyann but no one will tell me anything about her.

Finally, FitzSimmons come in and tell me they have every single test result back.

"So, we figured out absolutely nothing. I do not think we will anytime soon, so for the time being we will release you for missions. You will need to do daily check ups. You resemble _more_ of an Inhuman than Lillyann, but do not have the gene, so we will need to take precautions. Please refrain from using your wings until we can make something that will protect your body."

"Okay… Okay." I am unsure about this because I don't know the fuck how to control my wings. "But how do I control them?"

They both look confused and mildly concerned, "We, um, don't know." Fitz confesses.

"Excuse me?" _They have to be joking._

"We don't know any Inhumans that have wings or can, uh, sprout something- of sorts."

"Well that's just _great._ I am going to see if there is a mission ready for me because I am sick of sitting in this bed. Also, I miss my gun."

My black beauty is a M82 Barret 50 Caliber and I have had this since I was eighteen. It has been updated very little since then. I use a ton of different scopes for different missions and locations. I have a night vision, thermal vision, normalish scopes, and a ton other ones that I rarely use. SHEILD has tried to hook me up with different and 'better' rifles, but I love my Beauty.

"Before I leave, could someone tell me where Lillyann is?"

They both give each other _the look_ again before Fitz answers. "in one of those white, box room things."

I laugh because the way he described it, and there is no way Lillyann could be in one of those. "Okay. Bye, people. See both of you tomorrow for my check-up." I walk out of the room.

I go to find Lillyann on my own, and as I am walking down the hall, I run straight into Bucky. I suck in a breath because the harsh contact hurt my back. I was distracted thinking about nothing specific. _Well, I might have been thinking about Bucky and his long, dark brown hair, steel blue eyes, and his body. His very, very built body. No one needs to know that, though._

I don't even start to fall but he grabs my waist anyway. His hands are soft, but I don't think too much of it because I haven't seen or talked to Lillyann in two days. Also, I was just thinking about him. "Oh, sorry Bucky. Wasn't paying attention."

"It's okay, Blair. You need help with anything?"

"No. Thanks though. I gotta go." I get out of his grip before he has a chance to say anything else.

After about five minutes, I find her. She is where Fitz said she was and I bang on the door. I remember that she cannot open it from the inside, so I run to the person monitoring the thing. They said they can't let me in, but said she is alright.

I decide to go to Coulson for a mission to distract myself, but he won't give me one yet.

I don't think I can stand being in here any longer. There is nothing on the walls and nothing to do. The one thing I can do, though, is catch up on my sleep.

 _"Lillyann, get the hell out of here!" Scott yells at me._

 _"Idiot! You have a gunshot wound, you're not gonna die. It won't take long to get you out of here. Come on you asshole!"_

 _He gives me an annoyed sigh, but reaches his hand out for me to help him up. That's when I see our other mission partners, but they were all shot down._


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **AN: I am going to start trying to make the chapters longer cause why not :)**

 _"_ _Come on. We can make it out of here!"_

 _"_ _With a sniper on our asses, I don't think so."_

 _"_ _just run as fast as you can. With my help, of course."_

 _"_ _Good luck kiss?"_

 _"_ _Sure you big dofus." He leans down and gives me a soft, but passionate kiss on my lips and I return the favor. "Let's go."_

 _We get out of there as fast as we can, but Scott dies._

The thing is, that is not how it happened. Scott was fine, and just ended up with one minor scar. I killed about ten people in the span of fitteen minutes, as well.

I wake up to Steve shaking me and yelling my name.

"What the hell?!" I think I see why he was shaking me, though. I feel tears on my face and I am sweating like a pig.

Steve's blue eyes are filled with worry and his face says that I scared the living shit outta him. "You were screaming and crying and… You did _not_ seem to be doing well. Simmons got worried and I did too. I came in here and thought you weren't gonna wake up." He wipes the tears off my face, which doesn't help because I continue to cry. "Coulson is out on a mission at the moment, otherwise he would be here."

My emotions decided to flip out at the name 'Coulson' and I start to sob. I fall into Captain America, and he just holds me. He starts to gently rock while putting his strong arms around me and rubs my back.

"Guys, please turn the cameras off." Steve politely asks. I am glad he did because I want to reduce the time they see me this way.

After a while I stop crying, and am just laying there in Steve's arms. I have almost never felt more protected. It seems that every bad thought or thing that comes my way is stopped because of him.

"Do you need to talk?"

"No. Just laying here is good for now."

"Okay. If you do, I will listen."

I nod my head and snuggle deeper into him.

I end up falling back asleep, and when I wake up, I hear Steve quietly humming. I forget it was it was him, though. I Pop up and put my forearm to his throat out of instinct.

"Lillyann!" Steve coughs out. "It's me!"

"Oh my god… I'm so sorry." I take my arm away from his throat and sit on the edge of the bed.

"It's okay. I just wasn't expecting that." His face falls and his eyes turn a slightly deeper blue. _What have I done?_

I pull on my face. "I didn't mean anything by that. It was just- just instinct. You can go if you want. I don't know how long you were laying here, and anyway, I know you probably don't want to be in the same, closed off room with me since I almost chocked you." I get off the bed and start to walk around. I was looking at the ground because I know I couldn't stand to look in Steve's eyes.

"No, no, no. Lillyann, it's fine. You have no reason to feel bad." I take the chance of looking up and he is standing really close to me.

I take a step back. "You probably should go."

He looks disappointed. "Bye, Lillyann. If you ever need me, I'll be here for you." He walks out the door.

Sometimes I wonder why I am here and why people bother to care about me. All I do is push people away and almost no relationship stays on good terms, if even at all. I start to tear up again and decide that messing with my powers is the best way to go.

I roll up my sleeves and take my hands out of the fists they have been in. I put my right arm out and have my hand facing the wall. I have heard Daisy tell people to stay calm and think about what you want done. I take a deep breath and do exactly that. I want the water to come out of my hand in a slow stream, and it does just that. About every minute I make the water come out harder and harder. After a while, I need to make myself stop because my arm is hurting so much, but I can't just stop. I switch arms and do the same thing.

Again, after a few minutes I have to stop. That wore me out and I am emotionally and physically drained so I take a nap in hopes that it will help.

I don't have any nightmares this time, and am woken up by Simmons softly saying my name.

"Yes?" I say, my voice groggy.

"Fitz and I have made gloves that will hopefully help your arms. Come with me."

I nod my head and blush, she probably saw me messing with my powers and she is so sweet. I push myself off the bed and follow her to the lab.

"Hey, Lillyann! Here are the gloves. They should help with the bruising, pain, and give you more control over your powers. They can turn invisible, change color, and change to match your outfit." Fitz explains. I notice that Coulson is also in here, but I don't acknowledge him, though he basically is my father.

The gloves are the blackest black- matching my mission suit- and go about half way down on the fingers. It would cover about a third of the forearm and there is an open space on the front of the hand with laces crisscrossing over it. I slip the gloves on and they have a perfect fit. They are skin tight- again like my mission suit- but are comfortable. I clench and release my hands in and out of fists, and my fingers and hands can move freely.

"Now try and use your powers. We saw you try and use them and you already have amazing control." I guess Fitz senses that I am hesitant. "Go ahead. You are safe here, you know that." He gives a considerate grin and nods his head.

I raise my right hand, like I did earlier, towards the wall. I take a deep breath, amd focus. I make a stream of water, stop it, and use both hands to make a ball of water.

Everyone in the room is completely shocked. My arms barely hurt anymore, considering everything I have done. I make the water dissolve in the air, almost out of instinct.

"Well, you definitely know how to control your powers!" Simmons exclaims, breaking the silence. "How are your arms feeling?"

"They still hurt, but barely."

"Good. That means that after a couple of weeks, as long as you wear your gloves, your arms should not feel pain. We have to go and do something else, but stay in here as long as you would like. You are free to go home and do missions!"

"Okay, thanks, bye." _Socially awkward much._ FitzSimmons and Coulson walk out the door talking about another mission, that I apparently am not a part of.

I stay in here and mess around with the awesome tools they have. When I was younger, I actually was interested in being a scientist or a horse trainer, but that, obviously, all changed. I see all the different cells they have: mine, Inhumans, and regular humans. I notice that mine are more like Inhumans, but do not exactly match up.

I hear a voice come from behind me. "What-cha looking at?"

I jump out of my chair, punch the man straight in the nose, push him against the table and hold a piece of glass against his throat. For all that, it ends up being Steve. Also, I notice the gloves have a good grip on them without them having rubber grips.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Steve." I take a step back and put the galss down.

"Lillyann, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You-"

"I am not ashamed, I am annoyed that I do not have enough self control to know when I am safe and that I have been through enough shit to have to always turn to violence for nothing. Goodbye now."

I walk out of the room and hear him mumble, "Can I ever talk to her?" And for some reason that makes me chuckle.

I head to my apartment because I haven't been there in, who knows how long, and when I get there I fall on my bed and try for a good days sleep.

When I wake up, it is dark outside and the clock reads "1:21 AM." I notice there is a light on in the living room. I take my gun, that I keep under my pillow, and push the door open. I jump into my living room and have my gun pointing at anything and everything ready to shoot. I see the figure on the couch, point my gun at it, and it jumps up.

"Lillyann, it's me."

I realize that I don't have my glasses on, so everything was blurry and I could not see. "Who?"

"Steve."

"Oh, okay. Let me just go get my glasses." I still have my gun pointing at him as I walk backwards into my room. I see a blob on the bedside table and grab it, hoping it's my glasses. Luckily it is. I put them on, and put my gun back under my pillow when I see it is Steve. He stayed in the living room, by the couch, with a relaxed posture. "Sorry dude, couldn't see." I let put a nervous laugh. "How did you get in here anyway?"

"Blair let me in. I wanted to check up on you, but when I came you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you."

"Of course she let you in." I mumble. "Well, thanks for thinking of me. Want to stay for a while?" I am hoping he says yes because I could use the company. I usually don't like social interaction but I have been locked up in a bland room for a while, not really seeing anyone, so I am up for it. I would call Blair over and have Steve leave, but knowing her she would say no so there is the slightest bit of chance that there would be something happening between us.

"Oh, sure." His cheeks turn a slight shade pf pink when he says that and it is adorable. "Do you not wanna sleep though?"

"Nah. I mean, I could always use sleep, but I came home at 12PM and passed out on my bed. I also slept a ton at SHEILD, but you can go if you want."

"No, I'm good here. I was just making sure." He does this smirk that I am not exactly sure what it means. It seemed to be a mix between happy and shy.

"Cool. Want anything to drink?" I head to the kitchen, and reach in the cabinet for the bottle of Kentucky Bourbon and a glass.

I feel his eyes watching me as I move. I turn to look at him because he still has not responded. I raise an eyebrow and he finally replies. "I'll have whatever you are having."

"You sure, old man? This stuff can be pretty strong for some people." I reach up and grab another glass from the cabinet, waiting for his response.

"Yep."

"Okay brave boy." I pour the bourbon in both glasses, then sigh at my decision. I manage to carry both glasses, and the bottle to the living room without spilling, dropping, or breaking anything. "Here we go." I set the bottle and one glass on the table, taking the other one for myself. I plop down on the other end of the couch and just sit there staring at the wall.

"So, how do you feel with the gloves?"

"Huh? Oh, better." I am attempting not to make this awkward, but it is not working too well.

"Tell me about yourself, I wanna get to know you."

That makes me snort. _Me_ talking about _myself. Ha!_ "Good try. There isn't much to know."

"Well, considering you are SHEILD's best undercover agent at age 22, you must have a lot to tell."

"I don't want to talk about me." I mumble. I gulp down the rest of the bourbon in my cup and do a refill.

"You sure? Is there anything bothering you?"

"I'm sure, okay? What about you? Want to talk about your memories, good and bad? I didn't think so. Want to watch a movie?" I almost kept talking but got distracted by the _James Bond_ disc laying in front of the TV. I'm pretty sure the alcohol and the fact that it is two AM is getting to me.

Steve looks shocked. "Sure, which movie? "He leans forward, setting his glass on the table and puts his elbows on his knees.

"I was thinking a _James Bond_ movie because it was the first one I saw, and you probably haven't seen them."

"Yeah, haven't seen them."

"Cool…" I start to drag out my words and keep refilling my glass. _I really need to stop drinking._ I hop up and set the movie up.

When it's all done, I come back to the couch and reach for the bottle but Steve takes it. "I think that is enough for tonight."

"One, it is morning, not night, and two, why?" I whine.

"You're drunk, Lillyann."

"So? Give it." I hold out my hand.

"No." He does a smile that is so adorable, and it seems like he is asking for a fight. _Isn't everything about him adorable, though?_

I quickly roll on him, in a straddle position, and push his arms against the wall. I get close to his face and ask, "Now you wanna give me the bottle?"

He looks completely shocked but says, "Sure… but can I have my arm back?"

"Oh, yeah." I let go of arms and he hands me the bottle in return. I roll off of him and get comfortable on the other side of the couch and continue drinking. Sometime, while the movie is still playing, I fall asleep. I feel a blanket being laid on me, and I cuddle into it dreaming about past.

I head back to my apartment to sleep on my couch. Yes, I have a bed, I just have a great love for my couch. Once I get there, I see Steve leaning against Lillyann's doorframe, arms crossed, and looking at the ground?

"What are you doing here at 9 at night?"

"Wanted to check on Lillyann, but she won't answer the door."

I chuckle because he won't leave the poor girl alone. "Okay, I'll let you in." I take the orange and blue key from my keychain and unlock her door. "There ya go. Have a good night." I wink at him and he shakes his head as he walks into her apartment.

I go into my own apartment, and lay on the couch. I turn on the news so I can have noise as I fall asleep for a good nights rest.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I wake up to a pounding on my door and wonder who the hell it is. I get up and open the door, not worrying about how I look. "The hell?"

"Hey!" He says with wide arms. It is my cousin, Jasper. He is the one that introduced me to firearms.

"Um, hi. It is 6am, what the hell are you doing here so early?"

"Could I not come to see my favorite cousin? Where is she?" He gives me this stupid grin and I softly punch him in the arm. "Seriously though, where is she? Last time you came up, you didn't bring her along."

"She is probably sleeping after a long night." I laugh in my head because Steve came over at 9 last night, and just thinking about why he came by so late. I also try to get Lillyann together with people all the time, and it usually fails because she has a… Strange personality.

"Okay, well I am going to see her since you won't let me in." _He's so cocky._ He turns around and knocks on her door. It isn't Lillyann that answers, but Steve. Jas turns into defensive mode, because Lillyann and I are like sisters to him. "Who the hell are you? Wait, you're Captain America. What…"

Steve is confused but calm. He holds out his hand to Jas, "Hello, Steve Rogers, which I'm sure you know. Who are you?"

"Uh… Uh, Jasper. I'm Blair's cousin. Wanted to see Lilly." Jas is the only person that Lillyann allows to call her 'Lilly', everyone else she punches. He pushes past Steve and goes into Lillyann's apartment. "Hey, Lillyann!" He yells and jumps on the couch with her.

"I'm sorry about him. I can't do anything about that. He lives in his own, crazy little world." I say, wanting to slam my head against the door.

Steve chuckles. "It's fine. He reminds me so much of Bucky, back in the day of course. How is he doing?"

"Oh, he is doing a lot better. We are almost ready for him to go out on his own, without having someone follow him."

"The hell are you doing, Jas?!" I hear Lillyann yell in her apartment.

I roll my eyes and continue talking to Steve. "How are you doing? You know, with Bucky being back and all."

"Better. It makes me happy that he isn't with Hydra anymore, and he is getting back to normal. I know he will never be who he was before though."

"Yeah."

As if on cue, mine, Steve's and Lillyann's phones ring, and the call tells us to report to SHEILD. "Ugh, I gotta go."

"Me too. Bye." Steve waits for Lillyann to go, and I am sure that they go to SHEILD together.

When I get to SHEILD, Bucky is at the door. "Hey, Buck. What you doing out here?"

"Waiting for you. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Oh, okay. Can we go inside, though? It is cold and snowy outside."

"Yeah, sorry." I follow him inside, then lead him to a spot where I know there aren't any cameras.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Stark, he is having a Christmas party and invited me. I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

I am struck because I definitely was _not_ expecting that. "Like as a date?"

"Yeah, as a date. I know it is weird, but I want to bring you along and get to know you better."

"Oh, yeah. Of course!" I maybe sounded a little too excited, but I got nervous and couldn't help it. "When is this exactly?"

"A week from today, starts at 7:30. I will pick you up, if that is okay."

"Yeah, totally. Thanks, Buck." I give him a sincere smile and tell him bye. I was told to come here by FitzSimmons, probably because they figured out a way to help my back.

I get to their lab, and they are waiting for me. I notice a black, circular thing. One is open and one is closed.

"Hey, guys. What's that?"

"Hey! It is the solution to your wing problem. You can control these with your mind, just like you can with your wings. So, when you aren't using your wings, they close, but when you are, and your wings come out they open. It will stop the pain when you release your wing. It will look strange, but yet normal." Fitz goes on a long explanation.

"Okay. That sounds good. They look really cool, too. When are we gonna put these bad boys on."

"Whenever you are ready. Basically, we will put you on sedatives, then you will open your wings, and we will put them on. When the sedatives wear off, then you are ready to go and do whatever. The first few times you release your wings, though, it will hurt. After that, it won't."

"Cool. Let's do this." I say, pumped. I want to go to my parents, and try out my wings. They live in the Catskills, in a pretty secluded area.

 _"_ _You sure you want me to meet your parents?" Dakota questions._

 _"_ _Yes, you idiot. For one, I already met your parents. Also, my parents, and Jas, are excited to meet you." I am driving us up one of the many hills to get to my parent's house. Luckily, going up this week worked for everyone. This is the week before it starts snowing really hard, then you can't get up here in a small car._

 _"_ _Okay, okay. Just, I feel like I am invading on family time."_

 _I roll my eyes because of the way he is acting. "Dude, calm down. I get to see them almost whenever I want. They live about three hours away. It's all cool. If anything, I was the one invading on family time."_

 _"_ _Yeah…" We both stay silent until we get up to the house._

 _"_ _My parents are a lot crazier than yours. Don't freak out. Also, Jas, he has scared previous boyfriends away. Don't be intimidated by him."_

 _We get up to the house, and are immediately bombarded with hugs._

 _"_ _Hey there. Dakota, right? I've heard so much about you." My dad holds out his hand for Dakota to shake. My mom nods in agreement and pulls him in for a hug, before Dad can do anything else._

 _"_ _Yes sir. Blair has told me so much about all of you, too." He responds, very respectful._

 _"_ _Darlins, we already have dinner ready. Come on in." Mom signals._

 _We go inside, and have a long, filling dinner full of laughter and memories._

They put an IV in my arm, for the sedatives. The quickly kick in, and I lazily release my wings for them.

"Let's… get this over… with." I drag out.

I am not sure what all happened, but I wake up about an hour and a half later. I sit up in the bed, and I actually don't feel too bad.

"Hey there." Lillyann comes in and plops on the bed with me. "How did whatever go? What did they do, anyway?"

"Uh, they put things in my back so it won't hurt when I release my wings. I think it went well. I'm not hurting."

"Coolio. Want water?"

"Yes please."

"'Kay." She pulls an empty glass over here, with her water, and fill it up for me. "Here ya go." She looks really proud of that, and she should be. She did it effortlessly.

"Thanks. You been working on that?"

"Yeah. Free time, and I got my gloves," She holds up her hands to reveal the awesome gloves. "Coulson won't give me a mission." She rolls her eyes.

"Yeah. Tell me how my back looks." I lean forward, and she leans back.

"Oooh, those look badass. Mysterious." She playfully raises her eyebrows.

"Ugh. In case you haven't heard, I got invited to a party by Bucky."

"Really?!" She lights up in excitement.

"Yeah. I'm excited."

Her phone buzzes, and she tells me she has to go. "We'll talk about this later." She winks and walks out the door.

The past week has been very uneventful, with Coulson not letting me do anything. I am getting ready for the party, that Buck invited me to. I am wearing a royal blue, flowy, long gown. The straps go around my neck, like a swimsuit, and there are open spots on each side of me, that land right above the hip. There is a long slit that starts at mid-thigh.

Mom sent a hairdresser/ makeup artist, that lives in New York, to do my hair and makeup. It is placed in a delicate, low bun. It is in braids, and some small strands are hanging around my face. My makeup is a light smoky eye, with glitter.

As I am putting my shoes on, my doorbell rings, and I hop over to answer it. "Hey." I say, almost falling straight onto Bucky because I lost my balance.

He grabs my waist and steadies me as I finish putting my heel on. "You look beautiful." Bucky breathed.

"Thanks. You too. I mean, you look handsome." _Damn, why am I so awkward._

"Thanks. Shall we get going?" Bucky held out his arm for me to hold.

We rode down the elevator in awkward silence, but once we got in the car, we started to warm up to each other. We started talking about other parties we had been to, and how this had to be different since it is by Tony Stark.

We get to the building, and are guided up to the event room. It is full of people in sparkly dresses, jewelry, and almost everyone is holding a champagne glass.

"Holy shit." I muttered.

Bucky and I both tensed up and held tighter onto each other.

I finally get him to dance, once I warmed up to the crowed, as well. I can't believe of how good he is at slow dancing. It has been a mix of all kinds of music, besides country. I bet Lillyann is disappointed. I would call her, but I know she wouldn't answer. She also got invited, by Steve of course.

I start to forget about all my issues, because I am having such a good time. Bucky and I are really clicking, and he is just too nice, and hot, for his own good. It is hard to believe that he was an assassin.

Our first slow dance was a bit awkward, since we weren't sure what level we were at, to place our hands. I ended up leaning on his shoulder most of the dance, and taking in his scent.

Other dances are more upbeat, and we end up laughing because neither of us know how to dance to a fast song, and we look ridiculous.

"Do you want a drink?" He suddenly asks.

"I don't drink, but I will have a water. Can I go with?"

"Of course." He holds out his hand, and I take it. He leads me to the bar, where we take a seat. We end up ordering some pretzels as well.

"Oh my god. These are so good." I mumble with my mouthful. I forgot that we were at a fancy party, until he raised an eyebrow and laughed at me.

"They are good, aren't they?" He stares at me in the eyes, and I try to hide my shivers. There is just something about him that I can't figure out.

"Yep." I finally swallow my food. "Thanks for inviting me."

"Yeah, of course."

Once we finish eating, we go back out on the dance floor. We are out until about midnight, and he takes me back to my apartment.

"Thanks for inviting me, again. I truly had a great time."

"Me too." He tries to hide his smile, but he isn't doing too well.

"Night." I reach up and plant a kiss on his cheek, wanting maybe a bit more, and close the door to my apartment.

I fall on my couch and go to sleep.

Once Jas is off of me, and look decent, I head out to the facility.

Apparently, Steve was waiting for me. "Hey, wanna ride together?"

"Well, it depends what car you have."

"I brought my motorcycle here." He smiles.

"Then hell yeah. I haven't riden one in so long." I get super excited, because I used to have a motorcycle, as well as my current car, but it crashed. By an evil person. Into the ground. But that's beside the point.

We head down the elevator and get onto his motorcycle. He hands me a helmet, and tells me to hold on tight. I wrap my arms around him, and do as he said.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 A/N- If I️ said Stark Tower in previous chapter, I️ meant Avengers Tower. Idk what I️ was thinking. Sorry it's been more than a month since I have updated.

"That was so much fun." I say and shake my hair out of the mess it became because of the helmet.

Steve nods his head, and I race him inside.

"I totally won that."

"No, you didn't." Steve laughs and we scan our cards to get inside.

"I'm gonna see Coulson. See ya later." I wave at him but he calls my name out.

"I need to talk to you sometime today. So yeah."

"Oh, do you want to talk now?"

"Sure. But can we go somewhere more private?"

"Yeah." I lead him to one of my secret places that no one knows about. It's an attic space in a dead-end hall that no one goes in. I spruced it up a couple years after I came here so I could have a place to do my work, alone, without being at home. "What's up."

"So, Stark has this Christmas event coming up, and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I've heard that it is super fancy but a lot of fun. So, will you go with me?"

 _Was not expecting this today._ "Wow, of course. That sounds like a lot of fun. When is it?"

His face lights up like a puppy with a bone. "It is next week at 7:30. I was thinking I could pick you up."

"Yeah, that sounds nice." I gave him a thoughtful smile, hoping to not seem too excited or not interested. I am honestly excited. I have never been in the Avenger Tower, and I have always wanted to, and it would be nice to do something with him. I have been informed, by no one in particular, that I can be too harsh.

"Would 7 work? It seems to be a pretty big event and I don't know about traffic."

"Yeah. Just not on your motorcycle cause my hair would get messed up and it wouldn't work with a dress." I hold back my giggle with, a probably stupid looking, grin.

"Darn, I planned on doing that." Now we both have a stupid grin on our faces.

"Well, I need to go talk to Coulson. Thanks for inviting me. See ya later."

"Bye."

"Oh, one more thing. Do _not_ tell _anyone_ about this spot." Then I head to Coulson's office.

He isn't in his office, so I plop in his chair and play on my phone.

A few minutes later he appears and clears his throat. "Lillyann, why are you sitting in my chair?" He says in the fatherly tone he likes to use with me.

"You weren't here, and the chair looked comfortable," I defend myself, not moving.

"Whatever," He gives me a deep sigh, "Do you need anything?"

"A mission or something to do."

"Nope. Not until you are trained with your powers, and after the Christmas Gala."

"Wait… How do you know about that?"

"I hear things. Actually, I didn't. I just guessed and you told me." He laughs, I'm assuming at me.

"Jackass. You know I'm rusty from not doing anything lately. Also, I am mostly trained. Talk to FitzSimmons, they saw what I did. I also have my fancy gloves that are probably worth more than everything I have, including me."

"Yeah, yeah. Those gloves were expensive. I got work to do, so go home and enjoy being able to do whatever."

"Ugh fine. But if I get into trouble, I'm blaming you." I walk out, and head to my apartment.

I decide to rewatch _The Hunger Games_ because I love those movies, and Jennifer Lawrence is hot. I make buttery popcorn using Blair's popcorn butter recipe and get me a rootbeer. I settle down on the couch with all my blankets and pillows, only planning to get up to get food and use the bathroom.

 _The first episode of season seven on_ _Supernatural_ _comes out today, and Scott is watching it with me if I watch_ _Twilight_ _with him. It isn't a fair deal, but he won't budge on his offer._

 _"_ _You know, if you just got through the first few episodes of_ _Supernatural_ _, and got over your big head, you would enjoy it."_

 _"_ _Nope. That is some scary shit, man."_

 _"_ _Oh my God. Dude, you know what you do for a living? It is just like that. Also, all of that is from myths and legends."_

 _"_ _Whatever."_

 _He watches_ _Supernatural_ _with me, and watches me fangirl. When that is over, we watch the first_ _Twilight_ _movie. I get on my phone about halfway through it, but he snatches it from me._

 _"_ _Hey! What was that for?"_

 _"_ _You need to watch. I watched your show."_

 _I straddle his lap. "Yeah well that was only an hour." I grab his arms, and twist them till he drops my phone. "Don't mess with my phone." I try to say seriously but end up laughing._

 _I move off of him, and to the opposite end of the couch. "Why did you go?"_

 _I plop my feet on his lap. "Foot massage. Give me your feet." He puts his feet on me now and is laughing. We have this thing where if we want a foot rub or something like that, we have to do it to each other. Don't know how it happened, but it did. Don't know how any of this happened,_

Throughout the week until Stark's event, I binge watch movie and T.V. series, write, read, do some art, and really anything to make myself not think about a mission. Oh yeah, and I shopped for a dress, and that was very interesting.

By the end of the week, my apartment is a mess. Usually it stays in my closet with all my clothes, but it is _everywhere._ All I can say is that it finally looks lived in. I have books, paper, pencils, paint, and trash everywhere. _I'm gonna have fun cleaning this up._ I leave the mess alone, and go to do my makeup and hair.

My makeup is done with sharp eyeliner, a dark crease, and sparkly, golden lids. I put on dark red lipstick to match my dress. My hair is done in a simple waterfall braid with my hair neatly curled for once. I rarely do anything with my hair since it is thick, curly, and hard to tame. My dress is a long, burgundy color dress with a long v-neck, open back, and a slit just above mid-thigh on both sides. I slip on my heels waiting for Steve, then start to stress eat. I haven't done anything like this in a while that didn't involve a mission and that didn't end out pretty good, mission or not.

When I hear a knock on the door, I chug a small bottle of water and pop in a mint, all while running towards the door.

"Hey!" I see his gaze go over me, then into my apartment and back to me. "Ignore the mess. That is what happens when I have nothing else to do."

"Oh, I understand. You look amazing. Ready?"

I blush. "Yep. Oh wait, my purse." I run into my apartment, then back out with my purse. "Now I am ready."

He holds out his arm for me to take and we head down the hall to get to the elevator. He opened my door for me to get in the car and we head down to the Avengers Tower. When we get there, we are escorted to the floor of the main event and I am getting really anxious. I don't like this many people and all this noise and the lights. In the process of trying to stay calm and not sweat all my makeup off I get a drink.

"I swear I won't get drunk tonight. Stop me after 5."

"5?! That is a lot, Lillyann."

"I have a really high alcohol tolerance up to that point. After that I am a goner. Want one?"

"Nah, I'm good."

I gulp my drink down, and it barely did any damage. It did calm me down, but I probably just needed a water. "Wanna dance?"

He gulps and I can tell something is up. _Oh, Peggy. I forgot._ "Yeah. I can't promise I'm any good though."

"Same here. Is something wrong?"

"Nope let's go."

We dance the night away, and we step on each other's feet a lot. The first few times we would apologize, but we ended up just laughing every time. I ended up forgetting about all the people, which was a first. The first time a fast dance came on, we tried but ended up giving up in fits of giggles and when to get a drink and a snack. Each time a fast song would come on, we would take a break and get a drink and/or food. By the time the night was over, I was half awake.

I ended up falling asleep on the car ride back. I wake up just enough to feel Steve carry me to my room and set me on my bed. He takes off my shoes and pulled the blankets over me. Before he left the side of my bed I tugged on him. "Stay. Please." I don't know why I want him to stay besides I am hella tired and, I guess I just had a lot of fun but also had a lot of flashbacks tonight.

I wake up to find that I have stolen all the blankets, and that it is 9. I am still in my dress from last night, so I silently head to my closet to get a sweatshirt and sweatpants, then head to the bathroom and change. I make myself a cup of coffee and go onto my balcony. I am honestly afraid of open heights, but I love to see things from up high. It gives me a sense of peace, and I also feel tall for once in my life. I am on the top floor of an apartment building which reaches around 20 floors high. If I was living on my own money, I would definitely not live here. This is a good location for agents, but they like to spread them out if SHEILD provides the housing.

The balcony door slides open and I hold myself back from jumping because I know it is Steve.

"Hey, Steve. Want some coffee?"

"Nah. I'm good right now. Thanks though. What are you up to?"

"Trying to wake up so I can clean my apartment." I chuckle. "You can leave if you want."

"Okay. Can I hang out here? I could help you clean."

"You can hang out, but if you help me clean then I would owe you a help clean and I hate cleaning."

"Well, I won't hold that over your head then."

"Eh." Before I get to say anything else, Steve gets a call and says he has to go and thank you for last night.

As Steve walks out, Bucky walks in and sits in front of me. "So how would I ask Blair out on an actual date?"

I wake up, and memories from last night come to mind and I just can't help but smile. I change into some jeans and a sweatshirt, and warm me up a poptart. _I really hope I don't have to work today._


	10. Note

Hello, readers. I haven't updated in awhile because of some personal things as well as I do not know how to continue. If you have any requests, please right a review as what you would like to see and I will try to work on it. There are also some problems including the Blair character. I am now not good friends with the owner and I do not feel comfortable writing her character as well as it is hard since, like I said, we aren't good friends.


End file.
